Pokemon Forever Version
by CAPTAINOBVIOUS11
Summary: The next generation of the pokemon series. a story about young aric and his adventures across the world but first lets get out of the first town with a pokemon
1. Aric gets a pokemon or not

**This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it!**

Morning Aric! A female voice yelled from behind Arics closed door. "Uhgg…" Aric moaned "why'd ya have to wake me up sis!" "Today's the day you get your pokemon silly!" His sister said "oh!" aric said as he jumped out of bed. He put on his favorite t-shirt, pulled on a nice pair of jeans and ran out the door almost knocking down his sister. Yelling as he ran thanks Lucy! I almost forgot about my big day!" "Aric!" said a new voice "eat some oat-meal" "not right now mom I might be late!"Said aric "your almost a half-hour early now come eat some oat-meal!" she said "but… but… but mom!"Aric whined "don't you but mom me! Now eat your oat-meal!" she said "your just like your father was always in a rush" she muttered Aric quickly gulped down his oat-meal and let go of a big belch which his mom scolded him for and ran out the door. He ran up to his friends Derek and Lilly, as the three walked up to professor violets lab they saw officer jenny she stopped them and said "there was a break in kiddos the pokemon were stolen!" "What!" Derek yelled "yep they were stolen guys im sorry!" she responded "I know why don't you three ride your bikes up to Nabuk town that's where the professors at "oh… ok said" Aric almost in tears

**Ok that's the end of the first chapter I plan to update once a week **


	2. Aric kinda gets a new pokemon

**Ok so I decided that with the length of the chapters I'll update 2-3 times a week here is the newest chapter! **

When the three of them arrived at nabuk town they saw poor professor violet with tears in her eyes talking to officer jenny about the pokemon. "grainten deventi and washell gone now only one remains" she said "oh, and what pokemon is that" said the officer calmly "leot" the pokemon professor sniffled. the three children thought, then suddenly Lilly shouted "I want the leot!" "but that's not fair!" Derek and Aric said in unison. The kids thought again "I know!" said Lilly "professor could you catch three pokemon exactly the same?" "I suppose" said the professor "but what will you use them for?" "you'll see" said Lilly.

The professor returned shortly with three pokeballs "its leot" she said "thank you" said lilly taking the pokeballs and handing one to each of her friends "we shall battle for leot!" she exclaimed "oh… ok" Derek said shyly "you and me will batlle first then the winner can battle Aric" Lilly said to Derek after a good deal of a fight and some explanation from the professor Lilly won alright aric its you and me!

**Next chapter shall have a battle scene but I think I gave you enough this time five new pokemon for the samin region. I will post another fiction called The Samin region Poke-dex with pokemon descriptions once a week **


	3. Aric truly gets his new pokemon

**I've decided that if you don't review I won't upload chapters! **

"Woofite use scratch!" Yelled Lilly

"Woofite use leer" said Aric, Lilly's woofites defense fell. Then it tried using tackle but it missed Aric's woofite used leer repeatedly until the opposing woofite lost defense until it couldn't go lower but most turns Lilly landed a tackle or scratch so Aric's woofite was low on health

"Woofite use tackle!" Aric yelled it landed the hit and wiped out all of Lilly's Woofites health

"A one hit KO" Aric yelled he winked at Lilly and gave a smirk "Leots mine!" said Aric. Derek was happy with his Woofite but it was obvious that Lilly planned to catch more Pokémon because she went to the Pokémon center to buy Pokéballs.

**The more reviews I get the more often I'll update and the longer the chapters will be **


	4. meet grainten, the grass type starter

**I Know he chapters are short but I will try to update as many times weekly as I can so it makes up for it**

As Aric walked home to show his mom his two pokemon he heard something in the bushes, when he stopped to see what it was Derek and lilly almost ran into him.

"I think it might be a pokemon" he whispered "Lilly do you have any pokemon balls left?" he asked still in a whisper

"sure thing" lilly said handing him a pokemon ball. Aric poked his head in the bushes and saw exactly what he had expected, a pokemon, but not just any pokemon, it was grainten! The grass type starter that had gone missing from the professors lab

"we need to get you to the professor" Aric said to the small and terribly scarred pokemon

"it looks cold" said Derek

"yes it does" said lilly "grainten would you like to come with us in a pokeball it would be warmer in there" said Aric Grainten still looked very nervous.

"were your friends we wont hurt you" Derek said with a smile. A smile seemed to do it for the shy little grainten

"awww…" said lilly "I think it likes you Derek" Aric gave Derek the pokeball and Derek put grainten in it.

When the trio reached Wellsville the professor was looking for anything worth keeping in the broken "professor! Professor!" shouted Derek "We caught grainten!"

"you did!" said the professor

"yeah" said lilly

"Jeff!?" called the professor

" Yes?" asked a male voice

"bring in the translator' said the professor

"right away Professor!" said the man that must have been Jeff

"my assistant Jeff had been working on a machine that would tell you a pokemons thoughts so when you kids came to get your pokemon it could tell you if it wanted to be your pokemon"

"That's so cool" said Derek

"strangley enogh it dident get ruined in the break in "

"Here you go" said jeff

"Derek set grainten on the glowing table piece of the system"

"ok said derk setting the pokeball on the glowing platform"

Suddenly on the top half of the mechanisim it read these people are so much nicer than the black suit men

"what did the black suit men look like" said the professor the scereen read just let me start from the beginning, me, deventi andwarshell were sitting here in our pokeballs…

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a long time because my keyboard broke then I was really busy I might update tomorrow to to make up for it.**


	5. Graintens story

**Ok updating again to make up for the 2 weeks I missed**

…and then the glass broke from the window in another room then followed by whispers and footsteps. A man a woman and 3 Pokémon, 2 cubie and a cat Pokémon I had never seen before. The woman took us and handed us to men with white F's on their shirts who ran off with us

"what were the man and the woman wearing?" Lilly interrupted the screen now read "they had red R's on their shirts and somehow talked to the cat Pokémon I think they called meot or meont or something I don't remember exactly but they were very loud and uncoordinated cause they dropped Leot and then one of them called the other a idiot any way the guys with the white F's took us and ran they dropped me in the bushes and must have dropped another one somewhere else because I heard a splash in the water up by the bridge and someone yell "you dolt!" I really don't know much else… sorry

"don't be sorry Grainten you gave us so much information we wouldn't have known, would you like to be my Pokémon, Grainten?" said Derek "the last thing on the screen before Grainten jumped into Derek's arms was "YES!"

"awesome" said Derek walking out the door followed by Aric and Lilly

As Aric walked home he thought about how awesome his first day with his new Pokémon had been then he got a phone call from Lilly when he was just a few yards from his house "would you like to help me look for the other lost Pokémon Aric?" she asked

"Sure I would" said Aric

"Ok I'll meet you at the bridge" said Lilly then she hung up the phone on his way to find Lilly Aric heard something in the woods thinking it might be the other Pokémon he went to investigate. But instead of the Pokémon it was two men in black suits with ski masks and white F's on their shirts "hey youre the people that broke into the professors lab! Gimmie the Pokémon you stole" Aric yelled

"why should we listen to you little kid!?" said the first man

"I'm not little I'm 13 years old! " yelled Aric "and I have Pokémon of my own too!" said Aric firmly

"tell ya what squirt if you beat us two to one in a Pokémon battle we'll give you a map to the our base where the Pokémon is" said the second man

"deal" said Aric

**TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS**

**(until next week)**


End file.
